


Birthdays

by Momoka_Rose



Series: Erejean Week 2k18 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthdays, M/M, erejean - Freeform, erejeanweek2k18, jeaneren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoka_Rose/pseuds/Momoka_Rose
Summary: Erejean week 2K18, Day 1: Birthdays.





	Birthdays

Eren’s birthday was movement. It was late night packing, long drives to the middle of nowhere. It was early morning and even longer hikes across rocky bushland. It was rock hopping down the newly flowing river. Jean whining and slipping, and being caught by Eren time and time again. Eren’s bell like laughter each time Jean stumbled, and his never ending patience as he would wait and help Jean across the more difficult areas, or waiting for him as he took the longer, less difficult routes. And Jean constantly on edge as he would watch his boyfriend leaping between the large stones, or down from rocks bigger than was probably safe. 

 

It was Eren diving headfirst into the waterhole when they got there without so much as untying the light parker from his waist. Jean’s squeal when Eren’s patience finally broke and he dragged Jean in with him instead of letting him slowly sink in. Waterfights, and more squeals when an eel poked its head out under the water while Jean was looking. It was laughter and quick escapes laced with very colourful language.

 

It was forgotten towels, and a shivering walk back to the car. A blasting car heater, trying to warm limbs and digits. Warm showers, pizza delivered, and a long night's sleep, exhausted but feeling light and content. It was coming home from an adventure together.

 

Jean’s birthday was stillness. It was waking up late on saturday morning to the smell of bacon and eggs wafting from the kitchen. Breakfast in bed, brought to him by an angel disguised as his boyfriend. It was lazy morning snuggles, and kisses. Lazy and heated. It was afternoon naps on the couch to the sound of bad day time T.V. Home cooked dinners, friends coming to celebrate. Laughter and talking around the kitchen table. Happy Birthday being sung as candles were blown out on a cake far to large. Wishes for nothing to change. It was home, and family.

 

And they were both perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> When was the last time I wrote? Who knows! Life is hard, but I still love these dorks to bits. Wrote this in like 20 minutes at work. I have at least one more prompt for Erejeanweek2k18 filled, and art for others that I'll be posting to my sideblog: princeofgarbagebubbles.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
